


it’s out there and it’s going to get you

by its_raining_someplace



Series: DSAF MEDIEVAL AU [1]
Category: DSAF, Dayshift at Freddy’s, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Medieval AU, Other, it’s not the best but we tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_raining_someplace/pseuds/its_raining_someplace
Summary: He had always known he would go out swinging. That’s how he /wanted/ to go out, protecting those he cares for.He just didn’t know it would be like this.Alone.
Series: DSAF MEDIEVAL AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	it’s out there and it’s going to get you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!!! This is my first thing that I’ve posted here, it’s been a while since I’ve written anything, but this is for an au I made so I kinda have to write for it!! Trigger warning for mentions of blood and death!!!

He had always known he would go out swinging. That’s how he wanted to go out, protecting those he cares for.  
He just didn’t know it would be like this.

Alone.

——————————————————————————————————  
Henry Miller was always a disgraceful man. He has been this way since the world began and will continue to until the end, and nothing and no one can change that. Jack knows this, and yet he’s still going to try. He has to. He made a promise and by god he was going to keep it. The rain was pouring now, as he made his way deeper into the woods. He had been walking for hours, time had no meaning to him anymore however. Sleep had been evading him ever since her death, leaving him to do nothing but think.

Feel.

Plan.

Act.

And so here he is, a broken man on the path to what he knows is nothing but horror and pain. And yet he walks.

——————————————————————————————————

He’s here. Jack knows He’s here. Watching him.

Taking an arrow from the quiver, he readies his bow to aim at the trees, waiting for movement. Nothing came. Only a voice that spoke with a cold, mocking tone.

“So brave, but ultimately meaningless.”

Jack spun around to try and pinpoint exactly where the voice was coming from, feet firmly planted to the ground. The trees began to blur and the ground looked as if it were a deep pit far below him and he knew what this meant. The archer charged into the trees hoping to find Him. He would not let the same as his sister happen to him. He couldn’t. 

There was no one there.

He felt his blood begin to boil. It felt as if lava were flowing through his body. His limbs felt as heavy as stones and as excruciating as the unimaginable, and yet he couldn’t scream. His own body wouldn’t let him. It wasn’t his body anymore. As his vision blurred, he could see his own blood on the damp grass. The wound was from his left shoulder to his right ear, his skin tearing and melting. 

He failed. He couldn’t save her, he couldn’t even avenge her. 

——————————

His final thoughts were of his family. His sister. His brother. Their parents. He sees them, in the distance. He sees them all waiting, smiles on their faces.

Then is all fades away, and he’s left in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> alright shitshows over go home


End file.
